Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
Background Art
Conventionally, as one type of a brake control device, a vehicle brake control device disclosed in a Patent Literature 1 is known. As shown in FIG. 3 of the Patent Literature 1, the brake control device includes an electromagnetic control valve provided in a hydraulic pressure circuit for controlling a braking force applied to a vehicle and a control portion connected to a detecting system to be receivable of outputs from the detecting system for opening or closing the electromagnetic control valve by outputting a control current according to a first current profile which can guarantee that the electromagnetic control valve can be opened and closed with a required control responsibility. The control portion judges based on the output from the detecting system whether the drop of control responsibility of the electromagnetic control valve can be acceptable or not. When the control portion judges that the drop of the control responsibility is acceptable, the control portion outputs a control current to the electromagnetic control valve based on a second current profile which is adjusted to more reduce the operation noise of the electromagnetic control valve than the control current of the first current profile. (See FIG. 5 of the Patent Literature 1).
In FIG. 2 of the Patent Literature 1, a profile Q1 is disclosed as an example of a current profile for reducing the operation noise. The profile is set to infuse an annealing current “Aa” when a braking starts so as to increase the control current to the target activating current “Az” taking an annealing time T2 from the start of the braking. After the time T2, the supply of the target activating current “Az” continues. This annealing time T2 is set to be longer than an opening/closing operation completion time T1 of the current profile for normal control operation. Therefore, a current inclination at the actual activating current “At” can be lessened to thereby reduce the opening/closing operation noise.